Santa's Nice List
by LittleSass
Summary: Someone writes a little letter to Santa this year. Will they be put on Santa's nice list and get the present they wished for this year?


**Hi guys! So I was just in the Christmas spirit when this idea popped in my mind. So I decided to see how you would like it. Part of this story take's place during the _Extraordinary Merry Christmas_ episode when Rachel gives Finn her Christmas list. Just a different outcome when Finn's get her a present. So hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Santa's Nice List<p>

Nobody knew this, but there was a high schooler, besides Brittany, that wrote a letter to Santa Claus this year. Her name was Quinn Fabray. In the summer before she chose to completely transform herself, she sat down in front of a sheet of a paper and pen, planning to tell the big man at the North Pole what she wanted for Christmas.

_ Dear Santa,_

_ I know that I haven't been the nicest girl this year. But unlike most people my age I still find it in my heart to believe in you. In case you can find it in your heart to be able to forgive me before Christmas, I wanted to let you know what I wish for this year. You know how life has been going. I just ask for one thing. One more chance with Finn Hudson. I understand if I don't deserve it, but just in case. Thank you._

_ Sincerely, _

_ Quinn Fabray_

* * *

><p>It was the first week of December, and everyone seemed to be getting into the Christmas feeling earlier than usual. The glee kids have successfully decorated the choir room this year hoping that Sue Sylvester would not try something again.<p>

Despite the happy holidays coming, Finn seemed to be very stressed. Rachel told him what she wanted for Christmas this year, and it was beyond his budget. Now he was in his room pacing back and forth, trying to figure out what he is going to do.

"What is she thinking?" Finn started saying to himself. "She knows I don't make a lot of money and my budget is short. Why is she asking for such expensive things when she should know that I can't afford to pay for them."

He continued to pace back and forth. Finn was at a lost at what to do. He doesn't want to disappoint Rachel, but he can't just spend what little money he has. He decided to go on his computer and try to look up things that he could get for Rachel.

A few days later, Finn approaches Rachel before lunch at her locker and she starts to hint that she wanted to exchange presents early.

"Oh ok." Finn digs through his backpack and pulls out a card and hands it to her. "Merry Christmas." He smiles.

"This isn't what I was expecting my gift to look like but it's still probably going to be great." Rachel looks at the card and opens it to see a picture of a pig. "You...you got me a pig?"

"Um yeah. You see..."

"You got me a pig?" Rachel shouted, interrupting him. "Finn I gave you a very specific list of what I wanted for Christmas. Like I said, I am only expecting five things from that list. How could you get me a pig?"

"Rachel you know I have a very tight budget. You know that."

"Yes I know that. It's the holidays so I was thinking that maybe you would want to be extra generous to your girlfriend. I have considered your budget. That's why the things I am asking for are fairly reasonable..."

"Reasonable? Rachel what you're asking for are like hundreds of dollars each. I'd have to work weeks in Burt's shop to earn enough money to even buy one thing you oh so deperately need from your list."

"Finn. We've been over these things many times before. I am going to be a famous star most likely on Broadway, but to reach that I must have all the best things. I'm just asking you to be help me reach that. I just need at least five things from that list."

"I can't believe how selfish you're being right now. I told you that I can't afford those things and you still try to pressure or guilt me into getting you these things. I don't have the money Rachel."

"Then you should consider getting a second job. By getting a second job, you will have a higher income and therefore have enough money."

Finn was starting to slowly lose it. "Get a second job? Rachel I'm having enough trouble managing all the things going on right now. I have to manage one job, football, my grades, glee, not to mention that Burt just won the election. I have a lot on my plate and I'm still trying to enjoy what time we have left here. This is our last year in high school."

"That's why I'm making the best of it. So if you could please just try to get me what I want for Christmas."

"Have you not been listening?" Finn shouted. "I can't. It's all too much. You're being really selfish right now Rachel."

"How so Finn?"

"All you have been thinking about yourself. You tell me over and over how much you need a solo on the Christmas special. You tell me that you practically need five things from your stupid list no matter how much it costs me. You tell me that I should get a second job just to get you your presents. What about me? Not once have you asked me what I wanted for Christmas. Not once, Rachel!"

Rachel doesn't say anything for a little while. "I'm sorry Finn. But you know how important it is to me to get into NYADA. This Christmas special can help me get there."

"That's it, I can't take it anymore. I'm done."

"What do you mean, Finn?"

"I can't take all of this anymore, Rachel. I'm done because I give and I give and I give. I listen to your problems, I stand up for you, I do what you want to do. You're always looking at the big picture for you, not us. I'm just going to come out and say it. We're through. Goodbye Rachel."

With those words, Finn turns around and walks away. He knew that if he stayed there and watched her as she took everything in, he would have felt bad and maybe just let her slide. He couldn't do that.

* * *

><p>The next week, almost everyone has heard about Finn and Rachel breaking up. Finn didn't like the fact that he had to see Rachel everyday for the rest of the week because she just wouldn't stop. He was done with her and that was that. But Rachel couldn't deal with it.<p>

Finn was moping around school because he had gone through so much to be with Rachel. Now he was single and right before the holidays. That's not what he wanted.

Quinn noticed Finn's moping so she decided to go talk to him.

"Hey Finn." Quinn said as she took a seat next to him.

"Oh. Hi Quinn."

"I heard about you and Rachel. Are you ok?"

Finn looked up and saw that Quinn seemed really concern. "I just can't believe she did that."

"What did she do?"

"She was beign selfish."

Quinn chuckled a little at those words. "You just realized that Finn."

"Ok so she was being more selfish than usual. She had this list of what she wanted for Christmas and said that she wanted me to get her five things from the list. You should have seen it. Everything was so expensive. I mean it was a couple hundred dollars in total. And you know I don't have that kind of money. So then she suggested that I get a second job just so that I could buy her presents. I mean, she never even asked me what I wanted."

"That's Rachel Berry for you. Trying to get what's best and not taking a second to think about others sometimes. I'll tell you right now Finn that there are going to be a lot of girls out there that can be like that."

"You weren't. You usually considered how I felt and we did what we did with what we had."

"Hey, Q. Let's go." Quinn turned around to see Santana calling her.

"I'm coming." She shouted to the Latina before turning back to Finn. "Listen I gotta go. But if you need someone to talk to or anything just give me a call, ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

And that's what he did. He talked to her before, during, and after school for the rest of the week. While their winter break started, they hung out almost everyday all day. Finn realized that he was having a good time and he was starting to think less and less of Rachel and their break up. He was pretty sure that a lot of it had to do with Quinn. That's when he got an idea.

* * *

><p>Christmas morning, had come around. Judy Fabray was in the kitchen making a big breakfast when she heard the door bell ring.<p>

"I go it Mom!" She heard her daughter shout from the living room.

Quinn got up off the couch and walked over to the door, wondering who would be knocking on their door.

"Finn?"

"Merrry Christamas, Quinn!"

"Um...Finn what are you doing here?"

"I came because I wanted to see you. May I come in?"

That's when Quinn realized that she was just standing there staring at him. "Oh yeah. I'm sorry. Come on in. Mom, Finn's here." Quinn notified her mom as she closed the door.

"Here, Quinn this is for you." Finn handed her a present that was neatly wrapped. She looked at him like she was expecting him to say something and he seemed to read her mind. "Ok, so I didn't wrap it, Kurt did. I just wanted it to look good. Go on open it."

Quinn laughed a little. And began to rip the paper off. She saw a box and pulled the top off. When it was gone and she looked down, she saw his letterman jacket. She was confused as to why he was giving her this. "Finn, what is this?"

"It's my letterman jacket."

"I can see that but why are you giving it to me?"

"Well after I broke up with Rachel, you were there for me. And then we started to catch up and hang out a lot over the break. And I started to feel something. So I just thought that I wanted to give us another shot. And you know all the guys give their girlfriends their letterman jacket. So what I'm trying to say is: Lucy Quinn Fabray, will you be my girlfriend again?"

Quinn sat there and let his words sink in. "Yes!" She screamed in delight as she gave Finn a big hug. Finn smiled and returned the hug. Then he picked up the jacket from in the box and helped Quinn put it on.

"It looks great on you."

She started to move around in it, spinning around, jumping up and down, and digging in the pockets. To her surprise you found something in the left pocket of the jacket. She pulled it out and examined it. It was a little black box, big enough to fit a ring.

"Finn?"

He took the box of out of her hand and sat down on the couch. Then he pulled her down onto his lap.

"I've lost you twice already Quinn and both times it hurt so badly. I don't want to go through that again. I don't want to put you through that again either. All the time that we spent together reminded me of what I always wanted when I was dating you and that was for us to last forever. I love you Quinn and I know that we're too young to get married, but I really want us to in the future." Finn opened the box. "So it's a promise ring."

"Finn..."

"I didn't want to kneel in case you freaked out and threw me out of your house. I know that you got one of these before, but I was hoping that maybe this one would hold a little more value. And I just wanted to give you some reassurance that I don't plan on letting you go again. That all of this is real and no matter how many fights we get into I plan on working to fix everyone of them. I'm going to put everything I have into this relationship this time. So Quinn, will you accept this ring and promise me that we will get married in the future?"

During Finn's whole speech, Quinn's eyes got teary. She just couldn't believe it.

"Yes, Finn. Yes!" She leaned in and gave Finn a deep, passionate kiss as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I love you, Quinn."

"I love you, too Finn. More than you can ever know." She gave him another kiss.

"Hey kids, are you hungry?" Judy asked as she walked into the room. Finn and Quinn broke apart the moment they heard her. Quinn tried to hide her embarassed face in Finn's chest. "I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

"No. Nothing at all." Finn stuttered, just as embarassed as Quinn for getting caught making out on the couch.

"Well. Breakfast is on the table. Are you guys hungry?"

"Starving." Finn answered.

"Come on then." Judy walked back into the kitchen and began to get plates and silverware set on the table.

Quinn got off of Finn's lap and helped pull him up. "Well that was a little discomforting, knowing that your mom just walked in on us making out."

"Don't worry about, she'll be happy and forget about it when we tell her about this little promise we made. Ready for breakfast, Mr. Hudson."

"Lead the way, future Mrs. Hudson." Finn smiled.

Quinn thought about what just happened. Not only did she just get Finn back, but they both promised to be together forever. This time no one was getting in their way. She just couldn't believe this was happening. She must have somehow been a very good girl sometime this year. This was Quinn's best Christmas by far and she had one person to praise.

_Thank you, Santa._

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope that you guys enjoyed this little story. Happy Holidays!<strong>


End file.
